Tanjoubi Omedetou
by Enigma07
Summary: Cuando la llama de la vela se apagó, el mundo se oscureció.


**Disclaimers:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.

.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Tanjoubi Omedetou**

 **.**

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! —Vociferó con alegría la madre de Sakura. Besando ambas, rellenas y sonrojadas, mejillas de la niña._

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña florecilla! —Kizashi rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija con un desbordante cariño. Depositó un beso con suavidad sobre su coronilla y le mostró aquella alegre sonrisa de cada día._

— _¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Sakura sonreía con genuina alegría._

 **ººº**

— _Te tenemos una sorpresa, Sakura. —Anunciaba el señor Haruno._

— _Ve a cambiarte o sino llegaremos tarde, cielo. —Decía con amabilidad Mebuki._

— _Pero… ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? —Insistía por décima vez la pequeña niña de suave melena color rosa pálido._

 **º…º…º…º**

— _No debes ser tan impaciente, florecilla, ya casi estamos por llegar. —Explicaba con calma el hombre._

— _¡Pero yo quiero saber qué es, papá! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —Repetía una y otra vez una risueña y alegre Sakura._

— _Pronto lo descubrirás, cariño. —Respondió la mujer de cabellos cortos con dulzura. Regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su única hija._

 **ººº**

— _Mamá… Papá…_

 _Su cabeza dolía mucho. El humo que la rodeaba impedía que pudiera ver más allá de su mano extendida hacía adelante._

 _Luego nada. Todo era confuso y cada vez más oscuro._

 _El largo silencio que la envolvía era insoportablemente sepulcral._

 **ººº**

Habían transcurrido años desde aquella vez. Desde aquel día donde las flores de Sakura descendían en una suave danza hasta reposar en la tierra, donde el sol brillaba radiante en un despejado cielo azul, y donde dos cuerpos atravesaban con brusquedad el parabrisas de un auto, muriendo ambos en ese preciso instante.

Ese mismo día una niña cumplía años. Ese mismo día la niña no lloró de felicidad, no grito de alegría, como lo haría cualquier niño al abrir un obsequió de cumpleaños. Ese día la niña lloró desconsoladamente porque sus padres no respondían a su desesperado llamado. Gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitían hacerlo, hasta el punto en que su garganta quemaba. Su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco a medida que los segundos trascurrían. Desfallecía, porque comprendió que sus padres nunca más responderían a su llamado.

La muerte había arrancado de sus débiles e infantes manos a sus padres. Mientras la vida le regalaba un presente y un posible futuro.

Un nuevo presente y un decadente futuro.

Los golpes del otro lado de la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad. Al ahora, donde sólo podía seguir sufriendo, las preciadas perdidas del ayer.

—Puedes pasar, Tsunade.

La mujer de ojos color miel y cabellos rubios, cargaba en sus manos una bandeja.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! —Felicitó la mujer a la chica. Dejó con cuidado un beso en la mejilla de ésta y la bandeja sobre su regazo.

Sakura observó el contenido de la bandeja que reposaba sobre sus piernas. Una taza de café, un vaso de jugo de naranja, un bote de frutas picadas y un pequeño pastel de chocolate con dos velitas encima.

Sakura se quedó contemplando quedamente al pastel y las dos velas con forma de número.

—Veinte. —Susurró con voz lejana aquel número de dos cifras.

Tsunade la abrazó con el mismo cariño que una madre podría brindar. Depositando un beso en la cabeza de la chica con delicadeza y amor.

—Así es. —Afirmó la mujer. —Ahora come rápido, Sakura. —Dijo Tsunade mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. —Hay un lugar a donde quiero llevarte.

Sakura solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La puerta se cerró tras la mujer, dejando a la chica sola en su acogedora habitación, en la guarida del daño que puede hacer el mundo y las personas. El lejano pasado la acechaba con insistencia y furia, la torturaba, exprimiendo cada lágrima que su ser pudiera crear ante los dolorosos recuerdos. Los años que jamás se borrarían de su piel, los míseros días que pudo disfrutar de su familia. De los fuertes y cariñosos abrazos que en cada oportunidad la habían rodeado, los empalagosos pero tiernos besos que sus progenitores depositaban sobre sus mejillas y frente. Las cosquillas, las sonoras risas de su padre, los pequeños y casi efímeros retos de su madre. Cada instante que recordaba con su familia entristecía su joven pero marchita alma.

Sakura estiró su mano, hasta agarrar entre sus dedos el mechero que se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesita de luz, al costado de su cama. Lo acercó al hilillo de la vela e hizo girar la rueda un par de veces, hasta que la llama se hizo presente y comenzó a quemar el hilo.

Siempre me he preguntado, papá, mamá… ¿Cuál era ese regalo? ¿Cuál era la sorpresa? Y la respuesta que acude a mí, siempre es la misma. Nunca cambia a pesar del paso de los años.

El regalo de cumpleaños, la sorpresa –en ese día donde te sientes el centro de atención, donde las personas que te rodean, te hacen sentir especial, como si uno fuera el protagonista de la película o la estrella más brillante del cielo– fue la muerte de ustedes.

No quiero ser la protagonista, no quiero que me hagan obsequios, no quiero que me feliciten, no quiero celebraciones, no quiero más sorpresas, las detesto…

…Solo quiero a mis padres de regreso.

Sakura sopló las velas del pequeño pastel. Extinguiendo el fuego. Pidiendo su más anhelado deseo en un murmullo, el cual quedó encerrado en aquella guarida que la protegía del cruel y peligroso mundo.

* * *

Hola.

Tenía hace tiempo guardado este pequeño relato, y hoy revisando mis archivos, lo encontré y decidí colgarlo.

Sí, es triste, lo sé ;-;

 ***** Tanjoubi omedetou: Feliz cumpleaños.

¡Todo review es más que bienvenido!


End file.
